


We  are Good

by Gothicgloomalex



Category: maze runner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothicgloomalex/pseuds/Gothicgloomalex
Summary: 电影结尾剧情衍生。





	We  are Good

**Author's Note:**

> 1、此文人物性格皆电影向。  
> 2、我眼里的Minho并不是个心理强大的人，撸完电影五遍后，更加确认了这点。当然每个人对电影以及小说人物的解读都是不同的，因为角度和三观不同，所以要是OOC也是正常现象。如果觉得雷，请点叉。

上篇

 

他们一群人被送到了一栋破旧的建筑前，带他们跑出WCKD实验室，手里拿着机枪的男人说今晚这里就是他们的暂时落脚点。四周死气沉沉，除了满目的黄沙和深灰色的残破建筑外，寥无人烟。就像整个世界就只剩下了他们九个人。

Minho跟在Thomas的身后踉跄着跳下了直升机，他低着头看着Thomas的靴子，催动双腿跟上与之一致的节奏。  
所有人都面无表情，机械地在昏黄色灯光照射下的过道上前行。Minho咬着下唇，双手习惯性地勾住身上束缚马甲的肩带——这个动作让他感到安全。他周身的肌肉都在胀痛，衣服以及裸露在空气中的皮肤上的汗迹，血污，以及怪兽的体液，混合出的作呕气味，不停敲打着他强装出来的面无表情。没有一个人开口说话，所有人的心里塞满了沉重的情绪，只能听见交替在一起的呼气声。

他只受了点轻微的擦伤，除了疲累外，他很好，不是吗？  
可事实上是，他一点都不好。

Gally倒在地上的身影一直盘旋在他的眼前，已经断气但双眼仍然直直得看着前方。  
——直直得，看、着、他。

Minho赶紧闭眼甩头，想把那双黑洞洞的眼睛甩出脑海。这不是他的错，并不是……不是吗？发生的太快了，Gally的枪口已经对准了Thomas……Thomas……他应该要保护Thomas的，是Thomas把他们带出的迷宫……Thomas不能死……Thomas很重要。Gally已经不受控制，所以他这样做没错。对，没错……

【可我杀了人，亲手杀了一个同伴，一击毙命】  
【这和Ben不一样】  
【我从来没有拿过那根T字木棍】  
【而这次我直接将木棍刺进了Gally的心脏！】

扣着肩带的双手开始发抖，Minho深吸了口气，却发现自己全身都在不受控制的颤抖。Minho集中精神想要控制自己的肌肉，但他失败了，他的脑子背叛了他，混乱的片段一帧一帧从记忆存储里泄露出来。迷宫的那一夜他只想着远离Griever，是Thomas说服他留下来帮助昏迷的Alby躲藏；他们两人抓着树藤，看到出现的Griever，他临阵脱逃，将昏迷的Alby留给了Thomas一个人；他惊恐地拼命逃窜，Thomas一脸坚定自作诱饵将怪兽引到关合的石墙中夹死；Thomas才来了三天，就找到了他花了三年也没找到的逃出迷宫的线索；Thomas为了弄清楚事实的真相，将Griever的毒液针扎进了自己的身体；Thomas带领着他们，那句“Let’s go”直到现在都让他热血沸腾……就算他是runners的leader又怎样？就算他摸清楚了迷宫所有的道路所有的墙体又怎么样？

【我永远都只会四处逃窜】  
【我永远都没有直面Griever的勇气】  
【我只是个胆小鬼】  
【愚蠢又无知】

额头冒出了冷汗，一颗又一颗流进了Minho的眼睛，汗液里的盐分刺得他眼眶发红。他的耳朵里充斥着白噪音的刺响，胃翻腾得太厉害呕吐感直逼到喉咙里，头部所有的神经都纠成一团，在头顶汇聚扯出忍受不了的钝痛。这些感觉Minho久违三年，而这次似乎比他记忆一片空白从铁笼里醒来时都来得更为猛烈。Minho试着调整自己的呼气，他不能在所有人的面前失控情绪崩溃。可Gally直视的眼睛……Minho急促地吸了一口气，但这举动毫无用处。那些负面的情感一旦浮现就似连锁反应，争先恐后得喷涌而出，它们翻着花样敲击着他的理智，让他束手无措。

这时，走在他前面的Thomas停下了脚步，Minho蹒跚着便直接撞了上去，随即依着惯性一屁股坐在了地上。

“Minho，你怎么——”

Thomas转过头，他的脸上依旧残留着未干的泪痕，但神色已经平静，可这平静却被眼前的画面打破。坐在地上的Minho像是根本就没有注意到自己的反常，双手依旧扣着肩带，脸色却该死的一片青白。他连忙蹲下身，双手按住Minho的肩膀：“Minho，Minho”  
他叫了几声，但是没有换来应该要有的回应，Minho的眼神发直，盯着不知名的某处。接着Thomas就感受到了手掌下的身体在发抖，这让他紧张了起来，连拖带拽地将人拉起来靠在自己身上，一面用手拍着Minho的脸：“Minho，该死的，你怎么了？”

这句话将离他俩最近的Teresa引了过来，她有些紧张得折返到两人跟前。

“Thomas，”一走到跟前，她很快就注意到了Minho太过糟糕的脸色，以及布满整张脸的汗，“怎么回事？Minho受伤了吗？”

Thomas摇了摇头，和Minho紧贴在一起的姿势让那些颤抖更清晰地传递到了他身上，这让Thomas觉得慌张，Chuck的死带来的悲哀依旧鲜明，他不希望他的第二个朋友也出事：“我不知道，也许是的。”说着就抬起Minho的胳膊架到肩上，“我们应该找那些带枪的人帮忙。”

手臂的动作像是触动了机关，Minho突然就开始大力挣扎，脚步踉跄：“不——别——”

“Minho！”Thomas连忙将人稳住，死死抓住Minho的胳膊，“你需要帮助，Minho，你不知道你的脸色有多糟糕！要是——”

可是Minho挣开了他的手，退开一步后背抵住了墙壁。他侧过脸避开Thomas和Teresa担忧的目光，透过鼻孔粗重地喘气。

“我没事。”

“但是你的脸色——”Teresa不相信地上前一步，却被Minho抬手制止了。他将脸转向了Thomas，气息不稳但说的话还算连贯：“我真的没事，没受伤，不用帮助……就让我一个人待一会儿。”

黑色的瞳孔里透出的哀求看的Thomas心头一震，这和他印象中带着他跑过第七区的Minho太不一样，有些酸涩的情绪从心底生出，Thomas不自在地动了动身体，闭上了嘴。

Minho的肩膀耷拉了下来，对着他微微点了点头，撑直身体就往前走去。

“Minho——”

Teresa的眉头紧皱起来，但Thomas拦住了她。

“Teresa，别。”  
“可是他看上去并不像没事，要是——”  
“Teresa，不是现在！”  
“Thomas，我们不能——”  
“Minho说没受伤就是没受伤，我相信他不会在这点上逞强。”  
“可他的样子……”  
“一会儿我会去找他。”  
“确认他会没事，好吗，Thomas”  
“是，我会的。”

Thomas看着Minho拖沓着脚步微微佝偻的背影，垂在身侧的双手握成了拳。

 

***************************************************************************

 

“两人一间，女孩优待！”  
为首的中年男人抬手抹了下额头的汗，示意自己的手下将过道两侧的房门打开。Thomas和Teresa快步走到队伍的前方，经过Newt时，面对Newt询问的眼神，Thomas摇了摇头。其他人已经开始自动自发两两一组走进开了门的单间，Newt拿胳膊撞了撞Thomas，一脸脱力空乏：“我们两个凑合一起？”  
Thomas没出声，但当他看到Minho径直走进最靠里的单间时，下意识就抬脚快步跟了上去，中途拦下Winston将人推向Newt的方向：“我和Minho一间。”说完一侧身转进房门。被留下的Winston和Newt交换了个眼神，耸了耸肩。

反手关上门，在墙壁上摸到了顶灯的开关后，Thomas按下开关。灯光忽闪了几下照亮了并不大的房间，只有两张行军床，而Minho——Thomas走上前几步——他依着墙壁，双手环抱住胳膊，明明是一副生人勿进的姿态，可Thomas看到了隐藏在粗糙牛仔布料下肌肉的抽搐。这和Thomas记忆中其中一个片段的Minho相似又并不一样。他在监视画面里看到过，就在自己被送进迷宫的前几个月，他看见画面里的Minho一个人坐在离树林里行者屋不远的一小片空地上，双手不停捶打着地面，虽然看不见Minho的脸，但是在Thomas的眼里，这个亚裔男孩整个身体都在无声的哭泣。现实和记忆中画面的交织让Thomas克制不住伸出想要触碰的手，他缓缓搭上Minho的肩。

“Minho，你——”

可Minho向一旁挪开，Thomas的手落了空。

“我没事”Minho说。这句话语调平稳，要是Thomas没有将视线全部投在Minho身上的话，他也许会相信。可他看到的是Minho面上勉强维持的平静，眼神的慌乱和身体的颤栗骗不了眼睛。Thomas有点挫败，控制不了担忧和慌张，他握了握拳，垂下手臂暂时放弃肢体接触，转而站到Minho的面前，试图用安全的对话方式让Minho开口：“你有事，Minho，也许你可以告诉我？”

Minho抱住胳膊的手用力到指关节发白，想要借这点疼痛感来控制胸口酸胀的感觉，他不敢直视面前的Thomas，害怕自己要是看到了那张脸，好不容易强压回去的记忆片段就再次把他吞没。时间太短，那些负面情绪没有那么容易消退，可是只要再给他一点时间，再一点点……他就可以解决它们。Minho开始焦躁，怨恨Thomas为什么不肯留他一个人。

他不应该想这些，胸口囤积的情绪经不住再多加一个怨恨——最后一根稻草。

肺部一阵钝痛，Minho急喘了一下，剧烈的颤抖从指间蔓延至全身，支持膝盖的力气一下子消失殆尽，他挨着墙壁就软了下去。

“哦嗨！嗨！shit，Minho，你怎么了？”  
Thomas吃了一惊，连忙扑到跟前架住Minho往其中一张行军床上带。将人按坐在床上后，Thomas随即弯下腰伸手捧住Minho的脸，掌心里的脸孔冰冷黏湿，Minho墨黑色的瞳孔躲在细长的眼皮下没有焦距。Thomas又快速上下检查了遍Minho全身——身躯的震颤清晰可见。他立马就意识到了Minho反常的原因。

Meltdown

“fuck”

Thomas忍不住出声轻咒，他对付不了这个，身体下意识的就想冲出去找个人——任何人——帮忙，而Minho像是知道他想干什么，两手死死抓住他的手臂不让他离开。

“不，别——please，我不想……”

亚裔男孩恳求的低语让Thomas心痛，他在迷宫的另一头观察了他三年，Minho不断奔跑摸索的坚定，偶尔嬉笑打闹的开朗如此鲜活。而此刻，Thomas看着亚裔男孩咬着下唇的牙齿和鼻翼急促呼吸的开阖，胃难受得纠紧。

“……好的，Minho，就我一个人。”

他上前缩短两人的距离，半蹲着将Minho揽进一个拥抱，一下下抚着他的背。Minho挣扎了一下，但Thomas这次没有放手，他加重了手臂圈起的力道。

整个房间随之陷入了死寂，除了两人重叠在一起的杂乱又沉重的呼吸。Minho在Thomas的怀里慢慢平静下来，身上的颤抖不再明显。Thomas觉得自己应该说些什么让Minho开口，可直觉告诉他此时并不是询问的时机。

Minho闭着眼睛慢慢找到了平稳呼吸的节奏，从Thomas胸口传递过来的属于另一个人的体温让他感到舒适又陌生。他从来没和另一个人有过这样直接的肢体接触，他原以为自己早已经习惯了独来独往，习惯了用自身的体温温暖自己，习惯了站直身体冲在队伍的最前或最后……显然他并没有自己想的那么独立，那些温度暖化了他的屏障，在他意识到自己开口时，为时已晚。

“我杀了Gally”

Minho突然地开口让Thomas一愣，他拉开了点距离看着Minho侧在一边的脸。

“什么？”

Minho用嘴吸了口气，当这句话从嘴里漏出来后，所有脑子里旋转的思绪就像开了闸的水坝争先恐后想要向外冒，Minho再次咬住脸颊的肉，这是他多年下来的本能，习惯性地想要去压抑。不过这次他没有成功，倾诉的念头控制了他的舌头，支离破碎的句子一句句从他嘴里冒出。这让Minho不知所措，他无意识地扯着手上套着的半截手套，并慢慢向行军床的床头挪去，远离Thomas温暖的身体。

“我杀了Gally”  
“我们在迷宫里在一起三年……我不待见他，可——”  
“他死了……他的眼睛一直看着”  
“看着我”

突然就明白了些什么，Gally的事情对他们九个人来说永远都是一个结，Thomas感到一些遗憾和愤怒。为Gally这个人感到遗憾，为Gally的事让Minho后怕而愤怒。他将Minho扯动布料的手拉住。

“Minho，Gally当时不可控制，别这么想。”

“我可以只打掉他的手枪，而不是——”

“Minho，Minho！事情发生的太快，你只是做了应该做的。如果不是你，死的恐怕就不只是Chuck……”

提到了Chuck，让Thomas克制不住声音里的哀伤。他抿紧了嘴巴，想起了Chuck带笑的苹果脸，挫败的苦涩从喉咙里蔓延出来。但Thomas将之强行压下，他可以在之后缅怀Chuck，现在，活着的人才是最重要的。

“Minho，你很勇敢和果断，为这点我们都该感谢你。”  
“没有人会为Gally而责难你”

Thomas说着抬起右手按了按Minho的肩膀，可又一次被Minho躲了过去，他摇头，语气突然就变得尖锐起来。

“不，我一点都不勇敢！”  
“那晚我跑了！”

Thomas皱了皱眉，有些跟不上思路：“什么？”

“我把Alby留给了你一个人就跑了，该死的我只是害怕——”

“Minho！”Thomas意识到Minho在说什么后立马打断了他，这次他抓住了Minho的手臂，“那没什么，害怕并没有错，Minho”  
“再说你并没有逃，你又回来找我们了不是吗？Minho，你一直在帮助Alby”

Minho的手臂在Thomas的手里微弱的挣动，Thomas的话并没有让他觉得好过：“Alby是我的朋友，在我看到Griever在拐角出现时，我只感到了恐惧，所以我该死的就像个逃兵一样抛弃了同伴。”

Thomas不认同这点，抬手将Minho的脸捧住扳过来直面自己，看着他的眼睛说：“Minho，你在迷宫待了三年，你直面过Griever将你的同伴拖走，在Alby被袭击后你没有抛弃他！你把他拖回到了迷宫的出口，直到最后一刻都在努力把他拖出来。”Minho散乱的视线慢慢聚焦迎上了他的，Thomas继续说道：“我在迷宫的另一头看了你三年，Minho，我看到的你尽自己最大的努力带领着runners寻找出路，躲避Griever。你很勇敢。”

“不……”Minho微弱摇了摇头，依旧不认同这点，那晚自己有多害怕他很清楚。  
“Minho，那时候的我对你来说就是一个菜鸟，你并不认识我不是吗？我理解你留下我和Alby的举动，不要因为这个觉得愧疚。”  
“别忘了要不是你认识迷宫里所有的路，我怎么有机会把那个Griever夹死在关闭的墙内？”

“那个举动很惊人，我很……佩服你”Minho垂下了眼帘，脸颊上Thomas手掌的触感让这句话就这么说了出来，他还记得自己在通道的另一头拼命得喊着Thomas的名字，那时Thomas吸引Griever过来时的坚毅的表情震撼了他。

Thomas无声笑了笑，捧着Minho脸颊的手垂了下来：“我觉得是因为那时候你和我在一起，所以让我有那个胆子想到杀了那玩意儿。”

说出了这句话让Thomas怔了怔，显然他也想起了Minho那时焦急的呼喊。现在回过头来看，就是从那个晚上起，Minho对自己的态度就开始转变。在他发现时，已经很习惯一转头就能看见Minho的身影。

Minho缩了缩肩膀，再次用双手抱住自己。这个缺乏安全感的姿势看得Thomas眼角生痛，在他的记忆中，Minho一直都是个坚强乐观又勇敢的人，这个姿势不属于他。于是Thomas将Minho的双手拉下，从后面揽住了Minho的腰。

“Minho”

“在第七区的时候，其实我并不冷静，发现那个出口时……”

Thomas很快就明白了Minho说的话，眼前这个被自我否定的情绪压垮了的亚裔男孩让他的心软成了一摊。他想起了Minho在那时被迷宫机关的响声惊到的模样，有些冲动地用他最习惯的举动做出了安慰的举动，他吻上了Minho的额头，就如家人之间晚安吻一般，嘴唇贴着那里的皮肤。他说：“其实是我神经大条，Minho。还有，你得记得，是你拉着我跑出的第七区，如果只是我一个人，我做不到这点。”

额头上嘴唇的接触让Minho吃了一惊，他愣愣得看向了Thomas，两人的视线缠在了一起。Thomas像是并没有发现自己的举动出格，在他的眼里，Minho愣怔的黑眼睛在不亮的灯光下显得十分漂亮。

“我认为你很勇敢，Minho。最后一晚，你可是直接就跑过来将木棍插进了Griever的脑袋。”

“那东西就站在你的面前……我得保护你”

“哦，Minho”Thomas脸上的表情软化了下来，一股暖流从心底升起，让他口干舌燥，他抿了抿唇。

“是你找到了走出迷宫的线索，而我花了三年却一无所获。”

再次得，Thomas锁紧眉关，Minho的语气还是低落得很，这不是Thomas想要的，他用手指点住了Minho的嘴巴。

“Minho，听着，也许我是找到了线索，但是没有你的支持，以及对迷宫所有道路的熟悉，我不可能这么快就做到这些。”Thomas说完，就想到了Minho那次毫不犹豫就将手伸进Griever的尸体里的场景，低声笑了出来：“我到现在都觉得你很不可思议，Minho，那玩意儿这么恶心，而你脸色都不变就将手伸了进去。就不怕那些体液也有毒吗？”

提到了这个让Minho的情绪似乎也好转了些，他舔了舔嘴巴，垂下来的眼皮看着像是有些害羞。但他显然忘了Thomas的手指还放在他的嘴上，Thomas手指上还没洗去的血迹沾上了他的舌尖，Minho一下子涨红了脸。

“对、对不起”

而对Thomas，指腹上传来的温湿触感像是一个触发机关，他看着Minho害羞的样子，陌生又熟悉的感觉让他的胃部翻涌起来。那些因为发生太多事而被抛到脑后的感觉此刻一下子被放大到眼前，Thomas深吸了一口气。想起自己进入迷宫后，就和Minho很快站到了一起；想起他在观察的那三年里，看的最多的就是眼前的这个亚裔男孩，他记起自己的目光只要Minho出现在屏幕上就一直跟着挪不开，看着他奔跑，以及偶尔笑开的脸。Thomas在心里哀嚎：天哪，他对Minho有感觉，他喜欢Minho。

不过Thomas把这些压了回去，眼前最重要的并不是解决个人感情的问题。他摇了摇头，转移话题。

“Minho，也许你已经忘记，但我就在那儿，Ben被放逐到夜晚的迷宫时，你就站在那里。我看见你站了很久都没有离开，你很痛苦但不得不这么做，你是个善良的人。”

“我没有保护好Ben，我应该保护他”

Minho的反应让Thomas简直想要甩自己一个巴掌，提什么不好提这个，Minho的情绪再次往痛苦划去，他太了解Minho为自己强加上去的责任感，但这超过了一个男孩所能承受的重量，就算成年人，也不能保证所有人的安全。

“Minho，听我说，你不能这么想，你已经做得很好了，你只是一个人，不可能保护所有的人，Minho”  
“至少，至少！”Thomas这次放弃了抵抗自己想要亲近的冲动，他吻上了Minho的嘴，“你很好的保护了我，保护了我们逃出来的所有人。”

“Thomas？”

Thomas突如其来的亲吻让Minho惊得忘记了自己的挫败感，嘴唇上的触感十分陌生而美好，Minho猛然间想起这是他的初吻，他的脸色再一次爆红。

Thomas也红了脸，暗自咒骂自己不加思索的举动，他站起身手足无措：“该死的！I’m sorry……Minho”

“……为什么？”  
Minho喃喃地问道，他心底涌上了奇怪的期待，将之前盘旋在胸口的负面情绪驱赶了个干净。

Thomas咽了口口水，面对Minho单纯只是询问的眼神，那句话就这么漏出了口。

“我喜欢你，Minho……天，当我想起一切的时候，我就知道自己喜欢你，我看了你三年！”

Minho没有回应，Thomas也没有期待他会有什么回应，他甚至觉得Minho没有揍他已经是个奇迹了。“对不起，Minho……我并不该说这些”Thomas的脸纠成了一团，手指抓紧了衣角的布料，试图再说些什么将这尴尬祛除。

Minho微微张开了嘴，感到茫然。就他已有的记忆里，他就一直在迷宫里不停地奔跑，寻找出路，他没有时间去思考除了这个以外的所有事情，直到Thomas在升降机里出现。Thomas给营地里带来的不只是一件又一件的突发事件，他让他感到自己已经绝望的心再次充满了希望，他做的每一个决定都让他即吃惊又钦佩，站在Thomas身边让他感到前所未有的坚定，他将自己的信任毫无保留地给了他……觉得自己就应该站在他的身边，跟随他的脚步，保护他，带领众人走出迷宫。而现在，Thomas站在这儿开导和安慰他，如果换一个人，Minho想象了一下，他知道自己不可能像现在那样把心里所想的说出来。也许，这就是喜欢的感觉？Minho不知道，但Thomas的亲吻并没让他感到恶心，他摸了摸嘴巴，那个触感依旧鲜明着。

“我喜欢这个”最后，他这么说道。

“……Minho，thank god”Thomas深吸了口气，Minho的反应让他释然，这场对话滑向了这个方向也是出乎他的意料，但Thomas觉得感激。他突然就想要倾诉，将盘旋在自己心里一直没找到机会说出口的愧疚说出来，他认为Minho应该要知道。

“其实我并没有那么坚定，不论我做的决定让多少人失去了生命，还是其实所有的一切都是因为我，是我对你们做了这些。”

这是实话，Thomas到现在到为这点感到后悔，他不明白自己为什么会和WCKD合作，将残酷的命运加之到这些无辜的年轻人身上。让他没想到的是，Minho反握住了他的手。

“并不是，你带着我们找到线索的时候，并没有记起以前的事情，不是吗？”  
“而且我相信，你是自愿进入的迷宫。”

第二句话Minho的声音很低，但Thomas听到了，他记起自己对Teresa说的“我不能看着他们一个个死去”的话，他没想到Minho会了解到这点。

“你并不知道我……”  
“我信任你”

Minho打断了他，直视Thomas的眼睛，他也许只是认识了Thomas没几天，但他直觉告诉他Thomas就是会这么做。

我信任你，这句话的每个单词都像敲进了Thomas的心脏，让他有些血气翻涌，他附身就抱住了Minho，将人整个抱进了怀里。

“Minho，你不知道这句话对我有多重要，谢谢你”

Minho对此的反应，是抬起双手回抱住了他，失笑道：“你瞧，这本该是你来安慰我，而现在，咱们一样。”

Thomas也笑出了声，之后，他凑上前用力咬住了Minho的下唇。

“We are good？”  
“yeah，we’re good”

 

****************************************************************************************

 

下篇

 

抵在牙齿上的嘴唇厚实肉感。Thomas用鼻子喘气，闻到Minho身上浓重的汗味，粉尘味，以及Griever体液散发出来的绝对称不上愉悦的气味，他知道这些味道自己身上也有，老天他们才从迷宫里逃出来，全身都是一团糟糕。但Thomas所有的心思都集中在了唇齿的纠缠中，身上的黏腻和脏乱根本就被他忘到了后脑勺。他对吸进嘴里的唇肉专注地又舔又咬，耳朵里听着Minho鼻翼短促的抽气声，之前无意挑明心意后没被拒绝的饱胀感让他觉得无比的满足。

Thomas很激动，他将Minho从床上拉起身拥住，欲望早已经抬头。之前的三年加上之后的四天，观察时的被吸引以及相处后的默契，最关键的是，Minho可以说是接受的反应，他怎么可能不激动？所以在换气的空档里，Thomas看着Minho被他咬肿的嘴巴，从喉咙里滚出一个抱歉的笑：“嗨，那真是……抱歉”

“什么……？”  
Minho被这火辣的深吻吻得浑身燥热，下半身很有感觉地开始充血，一时不明白Thomas的意思。但看到Thomas盯着自己的嘴巴，脸上挂着跟之前的狠劲截然相反的表情，立马了解了他在抱歉什么。再回想到自己方才的投入以及半勃的阴茎，Minho抬手捂住了脸。  
“别”

Thomas拉下他的手，动了动身体意外地感觉到Minho鼓胀的裤裆，当即心跳加速：“Minho，你——”不假思索地用自己也发硬的部位贴了上去“我想——”不过却不清楚该不该这么说，他把下半句话咽了下去。

Minho知道Thomas想说的是什么。他望了眼Thomas拉着他的手。  
刚才的那个吻对他来说不算是突然，当自己说出“咱们扯平”后看到Thomas的笑容，他就知道之后会发生些什么。他没有拒绝，甚至还有了反应。他并不想把自己对Thomas不一样的感觉从何而来想的太复杂，什么“也许”、“或是”、“可能”……都没必要再去琢磨和深思，要是没有感觉，他早就一拳上去了。  
于是Minho回握了一下Thomas的手，：“你想什么？”

对于并不想因为自己太过激动而不顾对方做出进一步反应的Thomas来说，Minho回握他的手就像是个特赦，他叹出憋住的那口气：“我想和你发生点什么，就这儿”Thomas维持着拥抱的姿势，目的很明确地将跨部往前顶了顶，发硬的伙计隔着棉质布料抵上对方。“感觉到了吗？要是你不阻止我，我想要对你做的会更多。”  
“我才不管身上有多糟糕。”

“哦，我看出来了。”  
Minho被蹭得脸红，下意识低头看了看，首先看到的就是两人已经看不出原来颜色的衣服，又听见Thomas这么说，直接笑出了声。  
“shit，you’re unbelievable”

“所以……”Thomas顿了顿，语气有些迟疑：“你的答案是……？”

Minho收住了笑，他很仔细地看了看Thomas皱起的眉毛和那双深棕色的眼睛里面毫不掩饰的期待和迟疑，双手自发地就搂了上去。他搂住Thomas的脖子将下巴搁在对方的肩窝上，对着Thomas的脸他说不出那些话。  
“好，我说好。”

“上帝，Minho”Thomas惊喜，他狠狠箍住手里的身躯，狠不得将人整个嵌进怀里，“you’re amazing”说完一侧头，对着眼前人的脖子啃了过去。

 

Thomas知道自己的动作不熟练，他并没有太多的经验，所有的举动基本出于本能。在本能地驱使下，Thomas从Minho的脖子一路啃噬到牛仔衬衫第二颗扣子下方的锁骨，嘴巴里其实能尝到的除了汗渍的咸味，就是尘土的尼腥味。幸好那些griever的口水什么的全都集中在Minho的衣服上，Thomas无法想象那个味儿，以及，肯定那玩意儿有没有绝对是糟透了的负面效果。想到这儿，Thomas嗤嗤笑出声，引来Minho不解的目光。  
“你笑什么？”

“哦，”Thomas摇摇头，伸出舌头又舔了下眼前的锁骨中间的凹陷处，“只是庆幸griever的口水没留在你身上”

Minho一下子明白过来，轻声哀嚎了一下，用手掌搬开Thomas埋在下巴下的脑袋：“please，别再提这些好吗？我还以为你是真的不在乎我们现在脏乱的样子。”

“我不在意，”Thomas拉下脑袋上Minho的手，对着没被手套套住的指尖印下几个倾啄，“我帮你脱掉衣服，还是你自己来？”

轻吻指尖的举动太亲密，Minho觉得这应该是两个在一起很久很久的人才会做的举动，但是Thomas这么对他做了。他有点难为情，挣脱掉Thomas的怀抱，盯住地板上某一个点说：“我能自己来”说着将肩带的扣子打开。

“o.k.”Thomas也往后退了半步，动作迅速地解开最外面的马甲，套头衫就更容易脱了。等他脱完上半身，扒了把额发抬眼看到Minho低着头还在解衬衫的纽扣，脑子一热就上前握住了Minho解扣子的手。

“让我来。”

说完也不管Minho同不同意，神色严肃，手指快速地动作起来。Minho有点无奈又好笑，放弃了主动权任由Thomas去解决那几颗纽扣。垂下手臂的时候发现手上还带着手套，就想着把它们脱掉，没想到Thomas连这个也不放过。

“这个也让我来。”  
挑眉。  
“……好吧”

然后气氛奇异地变得微妙，Minho看着Thomas认真地将那些缠绕成手套的布料一圈一圈松开，脸上显而易见的重视，心里涌出胀胀的暖意，让他脸颊发热。这还是第一次有人为他做这个，从他有记忆以来他便一直孑然一身，成为runners的leader那一天他就明白自己身上的责任有多重，大家的希望都压在他的肩上，让他不敢表现出一点点的示弱。所以他一直用坚不可摧来武装自己，让大家都觉得自己就是一个独立强大的后盾。可他毕竟只是一个人，人都会渴望另一个个体的温暖和爱护。而Thomas，勇敢又聪明，将这份他渴望了许久的东西摆在了他的面前。

Minho深吸了一口气，眨着眼睛将里面的湿意逼回。

最后一圈布料落地，Thomas愉悦地轻呼一声，再次抱住Minho往后一推将人压到其中一张行军床，自己单膝跪住床板附到Minho的身上，手已经摸住了Minho黏滋滋的胸口，对着那里半挺立的乳头小心摩擦了下，动作略显生疏但足够坚定。  
他对上Minho在灯光照射下反出光点的黑眼睛。  
“Minho，我——”  
却被Minho突然吻上来的动作堵住了接下来的话，Thomas惊喜地睁大了眼睛，毫不犹豫就张开嘴巴含住了对方的舌头。两人开始饥渴地相互吮吸和啃咬直到停下来喘气补充缺氧的肺部。  
“哇哦……”  
Thomas感叹，眼睛撑得滚圆。  
“……”  
Minho像是才反应过来自己刚才做了什么，一下子血气全往脸上冲。他不好意思地移开对视的眼睛，尬尴地一句话也说不出来。

Thomas自己的脸也烧了起来，不过原因完全不一样。天知道Minho那张脸上鲜少能见到的羞涩对他的冲击有多大，全身就像过了电一样，阴茎硬得发疼。他忍不住又下压了几分，和Minho一样勃起的地方相互摩擦，生出的刺激让两个人都低喘了声。情不自禁又交换了几个湿吻后，Thomas的右手就往下滑去，一路抚过掌心下结实的腹肌和人鱼线，最后停在Minho的皮带扣处。这次Thomas只是稍加停顿，就飞快地解开皮带拉下拉链。一面改变自己的姿势，半跪在Minho岔开的双腿间。

把那条脏兮兮的裤子连带着底裤一起往下拉到Minho的膝盖处，Thomas看着Minho完全暴露在眼前的阴茎咽了口口水，低头看了眼自己手掌上各种的污渍后，想也没想便张嘴含了上去。也许是太急迫没掌握好角度，Thomas的牙齿磕到了柱身。Minho一声痛呼，岔开的双腿抽动着就想往内收紧。

“呃——shit”

Thomas连忙抬头，匆匆说了句sorry，并在Minho的大腿内侧印下几个抱歉的轻吻，便继续上前俯身含住Minho已经流出了些前液的阴茎，动作生疏得慢慢吮吸含舔。

属于口腔的湿热，舌尖的舔舐以及脸颊肉吮吸的迫压所带来的快感太汹涌和刺激，性经验一只手数得完，而且从来只和自己左右手打交道的Minho哪里能承受住口活所带出的快感。他惊呼一声，连忙绷紧了全身才没丢脸地一下子射出来。吃惊以及慌乱，Minho拿胳膊支起上半身蹬腿就想往后缩，但Thomas压在他大腿上的双手阻止了他，同时又是一个深吸。胳膊立马卸了力，Minho“嘭”得一声倒回原处，咬紧牙关才忍住脱口而出的大声呻吟。他可坚持不了几分钟，断断续续泄出的闷哼和急喘证明了这点，Minho闭紧双眼不敢再将视线扫向Thomas，索性就完全沉沦进这原始的快感里，但注意到自己不知觉挺跨将自己往Thomas嘴里送的时，他还是不可避免地感到难堪，双手扣紧了身下的床单。

当Thomas感到Minho往他嘴里挺跨的动作时，下腹冲动的情欲就如开瓶的香槟一样激涌而出，阴茎硬得发疼，马眼处也溢出了不少前液。Thomas很想空出一只手来安抚一下自己，不过想要Minho先射一次的想法克制了这个举动。他开始上下移动头部，学着舔含棒糖的动作吮吸、舔弄，时不时用舌尖小小钻一下马眼使得那里打开得更大，流出更多的前液，然后迅速舔干净。Minho岔开的大腿色情地夹住了他的头，但很快就又松开。Thomas听着他压抑的“Mh、Mh”声，这种完全青涩的反应让Thomas心头火热，吸含的力道也加大，几乎是瞬间的，嘴里的阴茎开始弹跳，Minho突然伸手抓住了他的头发想把他推开。

“哦，shit！Thomas，妈的快放开我要——”  
“……”

无视了头皮上传来的撕扯感，Thomas只更加用力地分开Minho的大腿，顺便就势摸了一把小腿上分布匀称的腿毛，整个脸都快要埋进那个地方一样将Minho整个阴茎都吞进了嘴里。阴茎的顶部抵住了喉咙口引来不适的吞咽反应，不过这点不适并没有让Thomas退缩，他甚至不知道自己的这个举动已经是深喉的范畴，他唯一想的，就是把Minho吸出来，让他射，让他因为自己给予的快感而大声地呻吟。

Minho终于忍不住，他高仰起头，手里依旧拽着Thomas的头发，呻吟着将精液一波一波射进了Thomas炙热的口腔，小腹突突地抽搐，舒服地脚趾也蜷了起来。

Thomas毫不犹豫地就将嘴里的精液全数吞进了肚，一面舌头继续将喷溅在柱身上的舔干净，一面用手慢慢地继续撸着疲软下来的阴茎，将最后的那点没射出的精液也全部撸了出来。

Minho半张着嘴喘了半天，闭着眼睛享受着Thomas之后的抚慰，静静得缓和高潮过后的余韵。但Thomas突然压上来吻住他的动作打断了这短暂的平静，Minho猛地睁开眼，看到近在咫尺的Thomas潮红的脸和脸上挂满的汗珠，一时间不知如何是好。不过很快他就只感到羞涩了，嘴里充斥的浓重的腥檀味想也知道属于谁，可Thomas执拗地带着他的舌头翻搅，牙齿时不时啃咬一下他的下唇，很快就让他忘了那点难为情，也跟着投入进唇齿交合中。

待两人分开，Minho不意外得感觉到了Thomas紧紧贴着他的火热的欲望，他抬起眼皮望了一眼面色潮红的Thomas，踌躇了一下就垂下眼帘涨红着脸慢慢伸手滑向Thomas的双腿间。当他的手刚碰到那个部位时，Thomas身体猛地抖了一下，Minho连忙停下了手上的动作，可等了会儿也没见Thomas有何回应，便再次鼓起勇气将Thomas的裤扣解开，伸手迟疑地握上那硬挺火热的阴茎。

用力闭了闭眼，Minho开始生涩地撸动起来，用上以前几次自撸的经验，对着柱身上下滑动并不时用拇指搓一下顶端的马眼。这是他第一次替别人做这个，感觉着手掌上传来的经脉跳动以及火热的触感，带来的感官体验让Minho觉得惊奇又害臊。Thomas显然也是很有感觉，喷在他耳边的急促喘气便能证明这一点，于是Minho慢慢放开了胆子，抛去心里的别扭感后，心里就只剩下想让对方也享受到高潮的念头。可过了很久，到最后Minho觉得自己的手都要撸得抽筋了也不见Thomas有射精的倾向，这让他觉得很疑惑，难道是他做得不好？但是Thomas越来越粗重的吐气声和压住他更加用力的举动也不像是没有感觉……是因为还不够？

Thomas此刻并不知道Minho心里想着些什么，也没心思去注意。当Minho出手帮他手淫时，他并没有阻止，甚至可以说是意外地惊喜。那感觉当然非常的爽快，但Thomas心里知道这并不是自己想要的，所以不管Minho用不熟练的动作怎么努力，就是差那么一点。他想要的，是想进入Minho紧实的体内，想要不断戳刺他的前列腺，想要听着他不知廉耻的喘叫，想要感受他高潮后夹紧内壁所带来的压迫和湿热的快感。

最后Minho放弃了，他收回了手，不解地开口问道：“Thomas，是我做得不好还是不够？你——”  
“我想要进入你”  
Thomas打断了他，神色躁动又不安，盯住他的深棕色瞳孔此刻变得一团漆黑，里面却又像是有一团火在燃烧。

Minho震惊，他呆愣地看住身上的Thomas，完全没有料到Thomas会提出这个要求。他皱起眉，不知所措，不知道该拒绝还是接受。Minho知道“进入”是什么意思，在迷宫里的那几年，周围全是男生，他当然知道有人为了纾解青少年骚动的欲望，做到了什么程度。可这些从来都不包括他，那种一夜风流之后又像什么事都没发生过的举动他无法接受。可Thomas不一样……可——  
可惜Thomas并没有再给他思考的机会，在说完那句话后，Thomas就再度俯下身抓住他的屁股，将两瓣臀肉往外一扳，伸出舌头就舔向了中间的洞口。

Minho惊得就快要跳起来，撑圆眼睛无法置信Thomas居然会去舔——那个部位他甚至都不想说出口！

“该死的Thomas，你——哦，上帝啊”

从来没想过自己会像个女人一样羞耻到眼眶通红，可Thomas不停刺激戳顶他屁眼的动作，让那些又羞又臊的眼泪险些就脱框而出。Minho难耐地捶打着身下的床板，又不可否认这带来的刺激太过猛烈，原本疲软下来的阴茎再度充血挺直。挣扎在一脚踹开Thomas与沉迷在这异样情欲的选择题之间，Minho扫了一眼Thomas，看着他的一脸痴迷，最终选择了后者。

“你……你快点！”

Thomas用鼻子闷哼了一声算是回应，又舔弄了一会儿后迫不及待地撸了下自己肿胀到疼痛的阴茎，草草将顶端的前液润滑了下柱身，就上前顶住了被他的唾液滋润得湿滑的入口。

“Minho，可以吗？”

Minho撇过了脑袋，几不可闻地嗯了一声。但慌张地情绪还是让他微微抬起头看向两人即将链接的部位，下一秒他就后悔自己这么做了，那画面对他来说实在太过，Minho挫败地呻吟着不敢再看一眼，绷紧了身体等待Thomas的下一举动。

“嗨，Minho，放松一点，不然你会受伤，我——”  
“Thomas！你他妈的别再废话，别让我反悔！”  
“sorry”

现在再说什么都显得废话，Thomas深吸了一口气想要平复下过于激动的情绪，不过效果不大，也不再去理会了，Thomas将双手分别穿过Minho的膝盖窝，往上一提将Minho私密的部位更加暴露在空气里，挪动了自己的姿势后将自己慢慢顶入。

进入的过程很不顺利，Minho太紧张，之前唾液的润滑也不够，Thomas被箍得咬牙，Minho也痛得只抽冷气，被舔屁眼而升起的欲望也软了下来。就在Thomas举棋不定，不知应该退出来再润滑一下还是继续的时候，Minho先受不了了，他有种预感，Thomas不会就这么结束这个，长痛不如短痛，所以他咬了咬牙将身子往Thomas方向压，一面磨着牙齿说：“就这样，快点，Thomas”

“哦，Minho，你真令人吃惊”

Thomas不再犹豫了，猛力往前一送，在Minho压抑的低呼声中，终于整个进入Minho的体内。顿时，被完全包裹的快感从尾椎骨一路攀上了头顶，Thomas情不自禁地喟叹，就想着凑上前和Minho交换几个湿吻。没想到被一巴掌推开了脸，只见Minho整张脸孔皱成了一团，一脸厌恶受不了至极的模样：“上帝啊，你别想用舔过那地方的嘴巴亲我，Thomas！NO！！”

Thomas嘿嘿傻笑起来，换了地方在Minho的大腿重重亲了一下：“准备好了吗？”

Minho抓住床单，缓了缓劲儿，感觉没有同方才那么胀痛后，点了点头：“动，但是，轻点儿”

Thomas嗯了一声，开始挺腰小心又缓慢地抽动起来。他仔细地观察着Minho脸部的表情，在享受被火热、紧实和湿滑的包裹快感时，不断变化着抽顶的角度，想要找到Minho体内的前列腺部位。再抽动了十几下后，Thomas耳尖的听到Minho一声闷哼。

“是这里吗？”

Minho点点头又摇摇头，有些惊恐地盯着自己没有任何爱抚就慢慢挺直起来的阴茎，显然并不知道，刺激前列腺会让男人情难自禁的这点。Thomas知道Minho对这些的陌生，但也因为这个更让他觉得情动不已。他调整位置开始往那个方向戳刺，确保每一次的戳顶都能顶到那个神经凸起。

“天呐，别，慢点慢点，Thomas”  
“感觉好吗？Minho，好吗？我弄得你爽吗？”  
“shit，Thomas，别说——”  
“我想听你说，Minho”  
“……是，是的，很好，fuck”

交换了几句没意义的脏话，Thomas的动作就从一开始的还有点节奏，到后来被Minho因为快感太强烈而不断收紧的内壁刺激到失去了原有的节奏。他开始大开大阖，深浅不一地大力抽动。也幸亏两人不断溢出的前液再次充当了润滑剂的角色，没让Minho因为他过于激烈的动作而感到不适，相反的，那些快感便越发强烈，让Minho脑中一片空白，全身的细胞都叫嚣着释放。聚集在小腹的射精欲望越来越强烈，Thomas知道自己就快了，于是猛地握住Minho的阴茎开始搓动，势让两人一起高潮。

“Minho，come for me”

Minho急喘了几下，再也没忍住颤抖着射了出来，高潮的快感席卷了他整个身体，眼前只见刺目的白光。被Minho猛地收紧内部括约肌的压迫感刺激到，Thomas跟着低吼一声，又是几下无章法狠猛的冲击后，在Minho的内部射出了精液。

被滚烫的精液烫得一缩，Minho皱眉动了动身子。Thomas喘着气整个人压倒在Minho的身上，缓了会儿气息后，用额头蹭上Minho的肩膀。  
“fuck，你太棒了，Minho”  
Minho脸红起来，用手捂住眼睛不敢看Thomas那张脸上现在的表情。  
“天，Thomas，别说了……”

“好，我不说”

Thomas微笑着抬起上半身，右手捧住Minho的脸，将嘴唇贴上他的额头，很久也没有分开。  
过了一会儿，Minho回抱住了他。

 

——END——


End file.
